


Leaps Fences

by Sal



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal/pseuds/Sal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope. -- Maya Angelou</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaps Fences

  
Holy Christ it was hot. Wiping the back of his wrist across his brow, John stepped back to survey the fence he'd just finished putting up. It wasn't exactly a white picket fence - he'd had to scavenge the wood from various supply crates and the like - but it would do to keep Merry in the yard.

Not that John was overly worried; he knew that everyone in the settlement would keep an eye on her. Rodney, however, was paranoid.

 _"She could wander off! She could get lost or eaten by a bear!"_

 _"Rodney, there are no bears on this planet. And even if there were, Ronon and Teyla are right next door."_

 _"That's so not the point, John! If you won't build a fence, I will!"_

Since he'd never have heard the end of it had Rodney had to build the fence, John gave in and started work on it the next morning.

Leaning against the fence, John looked over the settlement. It had only been six months since they'd been forced to abandon Atlantis, but this was starting to look more and more like home. He could see the half finished windmill Rodney and the other scientists were working on, a mix of Athosians and Marines working in the freshly tilled fields, Ronon and a hunting party returning with what looked to be a good catch.

Yeah, they could get by here. As far as John was concerned, as long as he had his family, it didn't really matter where they were living.

Gathering up his tools, he returned them to the toolbox, and then circled the house to the backyard, dropping down to sit on the back steps for a moment. This was his. He'd built it with his own hands - him and Rodney and Ronon - and it still amazed him how much it meant to him. Some nights, with Merry tucked into her bed and Rodney warm and sated in his arms, the thought of losing this hit him harder than losing the city had.

Wiping his wrist over his brow again, John pushed to his feet, intending to head inside to change before going to see if Rodney was ready to come home yet. His gaze fell on the plastic and rubber 'kiddie pool' Rodney had put together for Merry. Its position, resting in the shade under the huge fruit tree, made the water look all the more appealing. With a shrug, John stripped off his t-shirt, tossing it on the steps, and then toed out of his boots. He'd just get wet to cool off, and then change and head over to the windmill to look for Rodney and Meredith.

Wearing just his cut-off BDUs, John sat down in the cool water with a sigh. Christ, that felt good, even if the water only covered his ass and thighs. All he needed was a beer, and he'd be set. He sluiced water over his chest and shoulders, and then leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes. Just for a minute.

****

"Oh! It must be nice to laze around in the pool all day!"

The grouchy tone had John's eyes flying open, and he peered up at Rodney a bit groggily. "What? What time is it?"

A shriek interrupted him, as Merry tried to climb on top of him in the pool, laughing. "Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed. "Merry's pool! Mine!"

Grinning, John scooped his daughter up, dropping a kiss to her wild blonde curls. "Daddy was hot from building the fence!" he explained, eyes crinkling at the corners. He glanced up at Rodney to find the other man smiling as well, shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah, daddy's hot all right," Rodney muttered, mouth slanted with amusement. "Get out of there and get changed, John. We're supposed to eat with Elizabeth and Radek tonight."

Still grinning, John pushed to his feet, setting his daughter carefully on hers and shooing her towards the house. "Okay, okay," he chuckled, leaning to kiss Rodney briefly. "I'm going."

As he turned to head inside, he was stopped by Rodney's hand on his arm. "John? Thanks. You know, for building the fence."

"It was important to you," John replied simply, leaning to kiss Rodney again, smiling against his mouth. From the top of the back steps, Merry squealed as she looked back at them.

"Kissing! Daddy, Papa! Kisses for me, too!" she demanded.

Laughing, John and Rodney broke apart, and John followed Rodney towards the house.

"Okay, okay, kisses for you," Rodney agreed. " _After_ you wash your hands and face."

"But Papa!" Merry protested from inside. "I clean! Honest!"

Grinning to himself, John took one more glance around the yard and at his house, and then followed his family inside.


End file.
